The Shade of Revenge
by Elladan1
Summary: It has been five years since Estel and Raydaion were taken by Kelvakanta. Over these years, he has grown more and more evil, his mind focused on the single thought of revenge. Elladan and Elrohir have tried to protect their brother, but when they fail w
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Shade of Revenge  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: It has been five years since Estel and Raydaion were taken by Kelvakanta. Over these years, he has grown more and more evil, his mind focused on the single thought of revenge. Elladan and Elrohir have tried to protect their brother, but when they fail will Estel be strong enough to survive?  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: Estel is about sixteen, so it's five years after Scuro. If you haven't read Chiraro Scuro, then I suggest you do before reading this, simply because it will make more sense. This time I have tried to write ahead so that I can post weekly. Please review. :)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Estel held his breath and sat as still as possible. His hands were gripping the rough bark of the tree branch so tightly that he could feel it making indentations in his palms. Unruly dark hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and rain. The boy peered out cautiously between the bright green leaves that surrounded him and allowed the air he was holding in his lungs to trickle out slowly. After a few moments, he let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, shutting his eyes as the adrenaline faded from his system.  
  
He rested for awhile before once again opening his eyes and searching the ground below him. It was early evening, the sun just beginning to set behind the mountains and Estel knew that he was supposed to be home.  
  
"Well, tis not my fault that wolf chased me," he grumbled to himself.  
  
With one last glance to assure that he was alone, he swung down from the tree and landed softly on the ground. It was still raining, though he had had a brief respite from the water while he hid in the tree.  
  
Careful to move as swiftly and silently as possible, he took off into the woods, heading in the direction his home. As he ran, a pair of golden eyes watched him from the trees above. They were hungry, but their hunger could not be satiated by any food or drink, only revenge and blood could calm it.  
  
Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir sat in the dining hall, finishing their evening meal. Estel was late, very late, and one could see that the lord of Imladris was swiftly loosing his patience. The twins were bickering about who had 'accidentally' knocked a bucket of paint off a balcony and onto Erestor. At the moment Elladan was winning the argument, if only for the reason that Elrohir had directed his attention to studying their father's mood.  
  
A small amount of alarm built up in the younger twin and he sharply elbowed his brother in the ribs.  
  
"Ow, Elrohir, there is no need to resort to physical violence, I shall continue to say twas you even on my death bed," Elladan protested, clearly not understanding the meaning behind the jab.  
  
"Nay, brother, look! Here comes, Estel and I do believe that Ada is quite irritated. Now cease your wining and let us see how our little brother defends himself," Elrohir whispered.  
  
At once, Elladan's eyebrow rose slightly in interest and he shut his mouth, forcing the comment he had prepared back into his mind.  
  
Estel wandered into the dining hall with his best attempt at an innocent yet apologetic look plastered on his face. He was a mess from head to toe, and left small muddy footprints in his wake. His clothes were soaked, torn, and streaked with muck and bits of leaves. Walking with a slight limp from a twisted knee, he wiped some hair from his face so his eyes were visible once more.  
  
"Mae govannen, Adar, Elladan, Elrohir," he offered as he approached the table.  
  
The twins were doing their best to keep from laughing, but could not prevent identical smirks from their faces. Estel looked so pitiful but humorous at the same time that Elladan wished he could forever save this image of his human brother in his mind.  
  
Elrond, on the other hand did not look nearly as amused, though he was trying very hard not to smile at his youngest son's appearance. He raised an eyebrow and glared at his son, asking silently for an explanation. Instead, Estel looked toward the ground at a suddenly interesting bit of mud on his boot and twiddled his thumbs in front of him.  
  
Clearing his throat, Elrond rose from his chair and moved toward Estel, his robes swaying slightly as he walked.  
  
"Estel, why are you late and more importantly what happened? I want the truth and I want it in the next five seconds," Elrond ordered more than asked, his voice demanding.  
  
The twins snickered slightly as Estel shifted uncomfortably under Elrond's gaze. The boy allowed most of his weight to fall on his good leg and frowned in thought. He hesitated for a moment before looking his father in the eyes.  
  
"Adar, I am sorry that I am late, for while I was out today I encountered an unexpected problem. I was chased by a wolf, and since I did not have my weapons with me I climbed a tree and waited him out. As soon as I was sure he had given up I headed directly here. Please forgive me, Adar, for I did not disobey you on purpose," Estel explained softly.  
  
Lord Elrond could not help but smile at his son's story, but the amusement quickly vanished as he studied Estel's appearance. He was creating a growing mud puddle on the floor and looked miserable. He nodded sagely when Estel was through.  
  
"Aye, I can see that it was not your fault, ninion, and thus I cannot be angry with you. Are you injured?" he asked eyeing Estel's leg.  
  
"Nay, nothing worth mentioning," Estel said, trying to hide the fact that his leg still pained him.  
  
"Is that so? Now you do not expect me to believe you do you, Estel?" Elrond said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Go up to your room and clean up. I shall bring your dinner to you in a few minutes when I come to verify your self assessment."  
  
Estel nodded in agreement and did not argue, for he was grateful to have escaped another lecture. He waved briefly to his brothers and offered them a grin before heading up to his room, attempting to hide his slight limp.  
  
The elven lord sat down heavily in his chair and glared at the twins for a moment before letting out a rare sigh.  
  
"Adar, are you not glad that we keep your life interesting?" Elrohir asked mischievously. In reply he received another glare.  
  
"You two may come up and see your brother in an hour, until then please at least try to stay out of trouble," Elrond said, though his voice betrayed his own disbelief that the twins could manage to stay out of trouble for even a full minute. Standing gracefully, he left the hall in search of a few medical supplies he was sure to need.  
  
Estel finished scrubbing the dirt from his body and smiled at the feeling of the hot water and warm fire. He felt his eyes beginning to drift shut as he was finally able to relax. Jerking himself awake, Estel drug himself from the bath and dried off before pulling on a night shirt and loose pair of leggings. His knee was throbbing and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep.  
  
'Maybe if I were to be asleep by the time Ada came, he would simply leave me alone,' he thought as he sat on the edge of the bed. Just as he finished the idea, he heard a soft knock at the door and groaned at the injustice.  
  
"Come in," Estel called behind a yawn. Elrond entered the room with a tray in one hand and a small supply of herbs and bandages in the other.  
  
"Honestly, Ada, I do not see why you assume that every time one of us comes home that we will be injured," Estel teased gently with a smirk.  
  
"Come now, Estel, can you name a time when I was wrong? You will both eat this meal and let me look at you," Elrond replied, already answering his son's unspoken protests.  
  
Placing the tray on the table, the healer moved over and sat down next to Estel. Elrond gently forced him to lie down and rolled the right leg of his pants up. Estel grimaced and winced as his father probed the swollen knee.  
  
"Tis only a simple sprain, Estel, but you will stay off of it tomorrow. Now allow me to wrap it before you eat." The elf began to hum softly as he rubbed the knee with a soothing herb paste, bound it tightly, propped it up on a pillow, and retrieved Estel's dinner.  
  
"Eat, ninion, your brothers will be here soon. I have work that I must do," Elrond said and kissed the boy on the forehead before heading to his study.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Estel shoved the empty tray to the foot of the bed and leaned back into his pillow. He was about to fall to sleep when he heard the noisy sound of two elves arguing in the hallway. A loud sigh of exasperation escaped through his lips at being drug from sleep for the second time that night. Peeling an eye opened, he glared at them, suggesting that they leave now if they valued their lives.  
  
"Why does everyone seem to glare at us today, 'Dan?" Elrohir asked with a large grin as he walked purposefully to Estel's bed.  
  
"I know not, 'Ro, but I do tire from it. Might we ask our brother why everyone seems against us this day?"  
  
Elrohir did not reply, but stopped short, suddenly noticing Estel's leg. "Ai, titta mine, what have you done this time?"  
  
"Do not worry, 'Ro, tis only sprained, though Ada has it in his head that I will stay in bed tomorrow," Estel replied with a large grin, "However, I fear that I do not agree."  
  
"Nay, you will do as Ada says, even if we must sit on you to have you remain," Elladan said half serious and half teasing.  
  
Estel yawned and blinked a few times, watching as his brothers cleaned up the tray and moved to sit with him. His body was calling for sleep and he felt so tired. He only partially listened to their bantering and nodded occasionally when he thought they might be asking him a question.  
  
"So you kissed an orc, did you?" Elladan questioned as he studied his youngest brother, who was obviously not paying attention and looked more asleep than awake. That question drew Estel from his stupor and he looked at them in surprise.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Well then you should not have said so. We can see that you are tired, just sleep. We will stay here with you for awhile," Elrohir said gently. The two got up and ignored the look that the sixteen-year-old shot them. They settled in two chairs by the fire and began to softly whisper. Estel surrendered to his body and was asleep in moments.  
  
All the while the eyes watched from the safety of the darkness. They watched and waited for they had been hungry too long.  
  
Cautiously, Estel opened an eye and briefly glanced around the room. After finding his surroundings both peaceful and free from elves he allowed his other eye to open. Blinking at the late morning light he pushed himself up onto his elbows. His knee was stiff and sore but did not pain him much. Thinking he was alone and safe, Estel swung his legs around and began to slide off the bed.  
  
"Stop right there, adan!"  
  
Estel winced at the voice and stopped his movement, his feet brushing the floor but his weight still held in his arms. He turned his head to the side and flashed an innocent smile toward the two elves in his doorway.  
  
"MÄn andúnê, brothers. I was just about to come and see you." (Good sunrise)  
  
Elrohir raised an eyebrow as the two made their way into the room and around the bed to face their brother.  
  
"Where you really now, Estel? I thought that Ada had said something to the effect that you were to remain off your leg for the day," Elrohir said as he tossed an apple back and forth between his hands, his eyes resting on his younger brother.  
  
"Truly? I do not recall such a statement being made..."Estel replied with a grin and continued to push himself from the edge of the bed. His eyes held the apple in a gaze somewhere between hate and fear.  
  
"Sit down, you stubborn human. The only success you will have is in injuring yourself further," Elladan teased as he stepped closer to the teenager. The older twin grabbed the apple in mid air and tossed it out the window, hushing a protest from its former owner.  
  
"I am /fine/ and I am going to the kitchens to get something to eat." With those words, Estel put his full weight on his legs and raised his hands in a gesture that clearly said 'See, I told you so.'  
  
His swiftly gained cockiness disappeared suddenly as he attempted to take a step forward. He began to crumple to the ground as his knee buckled and gave way under the stress. Elladan rushed to his brother and caught him as he fell.  
  
"Estel! You will get lay back down immediately and I shall go to the kitchens and get you something to eat," Elladan instructed as he scooped Estel up and placed him back into bed, propping his knee with a pillow.  
  
"I shall stay here to insure you do not try such folly again and Adar will hear of this," Elrohir admonished. The elf sat on the edge of the bed, pressing down the struggling boy. Estel shot him an annoyed look but ceased his movement and sighed heavily while Elrohir began a lecture.  
  
Elladan returned shortly with a tray of food and Elrond in close tow.  
  
"Estel, did I not instruct you stay off your leg today?!" Elrond said sharply as he gave his human son the well-known 'look'. He examined Estel's knee and wrapped it once again in a snug bandage for support. The three elves sat and watched the future king eat, all looking as though they were holding back a secret.  
  
Estel paused and let eggs drop off his fork as his glared suspiciously at his family. He thought for a moment and set his fork on his plate and calmly met Elrohir's eyes.  
  
"Where are you going, when do you leave, and why can I not come?"  
  
Simultaneously, three eye brows raised in surprise.  
  
"How did you know?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Scouting, two hours, you are hurt," Elrohir answered, giving into his brother's gaze.  
  
Shoving his food away, Estel began to pout, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the pillows.  
  
"I am going."  
  
"Nay, you are not," Elrond said, ending the argument in one phrase.  
  
"We are sorry, little brother, but we must go and you could have come if you were not injured. Cheer up, Legolas is due to arrive soon. You two will keep each other busy until our return," Elladan comforted with a smile.  
  
"Sorry, Estel, but we must say farewell and prepare to leave. If we hear that you got out of bed for even a second, we will hang you up-side-down from the balcony. Namarie," Elrohir said cheerfully as the twins left with waves.  
  
"I have a meeting, but Glorfindel shall come and sit with you to ensure your cooperation," Elrond said pleasantly and followed his elven sons in their departure, taking the tray with him.  
  
Estel sat on a stone wall, his feet swinging and bouncing off the rocks in boredom. His knee was healed and he was more jealous than ever of his brothers. They had only been gone two days and he had already run out of pranks and things to do. He had been temporally banished from the house in order to give the elves time to recover. So he sat and waited for Legolas to arrive, for he was already a day late and Estel was becoming extremely impatient. It was not like his friend to be late, but on second thought Legolas probably did it on purpose just to annoy him. The boy sighed in self pity and tried to think of a new way to irritate Erestor.  
  
Legolas whistled softly as he rode, admiring the summer foliage. The wind played among the leaves and the sun caste molted shadows on the forest floor. He was only a day's journey from Imladris and was struggling to contain his excitement to see the twins and Estel.  
  
The elven prince was so preoccupied by his thoughts and the beauty of his surroundings that he never saw it coming. Suddenly Legolas felt a flash of pain blossom from his chest and then a sensation of helplessness before he made contact with the ground and he knew no more.  
  
A/N: Little cliffie. More Estel and lots of angst later, yes this all will actually have a point. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Shade of Revenge  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: It has been five years since Estel and Raydaion were taken by Kelvakanta. Over these years, he has grown more and more evil, his mind focused on the single thought of revenge. Elladan and Elrohir have tried to protect their brother, but when they fail will Estel be strong enough to survive?  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: Estel is about sixteen, so it's five years after Scuro. If you haven't read Chiraro Scuro, then I suggest you do before reading this, simply because it will make more sense. Review please (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tying the final pack onto his horse, Estel once more scanned the stables, on the lookout for any movement. Sneaking out of Imladris in broad daylight was something very stupid, something only a crazy person would try. That was exactly why Estel was going to attempt it. With a grim smile, he swung atop his horse and gave him a reassuring pat on the neck. For the moment the stables were empty, devoid of any presence save that of the other horses.  
  
"Let us go, Orolom, but we must be as quiet as possible, ok?"  
  
With his cloak pulled around him and his hood covering his head, Estel nudged his horse out of the stables. He had studied the change of guard and movement of the other elves very carefully over his time in the valley and knew the best time to attempt a breakout. With a soft word to his mount, the two made their way as inconspicuously as possible to the main gate. Somehow, through a painstaking process, the human managed to escape the boundaries of Imladris. Between watchful guards, patrols, and his father's advisors, Estel had had a difficult time avoiding detection. Breathing a sigh of relief he shrugged his hood to his shoulders and began to hum a light tune.  
  
He slowed Orolom to a gentle walk and absent mindedly gnawed at piece of hard bread. Estel had every intention of scouting the area and finding either his brothers or Legolas. He was not going to stay behind in the house while the elves had all the fun. However, with each step his horse took, he was moving away from safety and into the heart of danger.  
  
As night approached, Estel began to feel as though someone was following him. The feeling grew until he felt an eerie chill run down his spine. He searched the surrounding woods for the stalker, palms growing sweaty. His unease intensified at the fact that the night seemed silent and he appeared to be alone.  
  
Bringing his mount to a stop, Estel's fingers unconsciously gripped the hilt of his long knife. He slipped to the ground, whispering for Orolom to stay still.  
  
"Who's there? Come out and show thyself to me!" he cried into the darkness.  
  
The only response to his order was a laugh that echoed throughout the trees in such a way that Estel could not trace its source. Every muscle in his body was tense as he waited for the owner of the laugh to appear.  
  
A slight movement caught Estel's attention and he spun to focus his gaze on it. The starlight provided enough illumination that he could make out a shape that grew as it moved from the shadows of the trees. After a moment, a tall cloaked figure stood in front of him.  
  
"Estel, you really are jumpy. Has anyone ever told you that?" Raydayion asked, throwing back his hood. A large, smug grin was plastered on his face and he winked at the human.  
  
The first thing Legolas noticed as he came to was that there was a pain in his chest. It was a strange combination of numbing and burning, leaving the prince to wonder what sort of wound his body had suffered this time. He knew he was hanging from his wrists, which were bound above his head because they were already growing numb and chafed. His feet barely touched the ground below him, allowing him no opportunity to ease the pain in his chest or wrists.  
  
Opening his eyes to inspect the damage on his body, the prince quickly realized that he had bigger problems for the moment. It was so dark that he blinked a few times just to make sure he was in fact awake. He hated dark places, and felt the panic rising in his mind. This feeling only escalated when he felt a gentle warm breath move the hair in front of his face. Someone was with him in the darkness, but he knew not who. Legolas tried to pull his face away from the breath, but his head moved hardly an inch before contacting with the hard rock behind him. He was in a cave! That was the only explanation, but that did very little to calm his nerves.  
  
"Welcome to your nightmare," a cold voice whispered, drawing him from his thoughts. That was the only thing he heard before both the voice and the breath disappeared into blackness, leaving Legolas alone once again.  
  
Elrond sighed loudly as he paced his study, hands clasped behind his back. Estel had left sometime during the day, a simple note explaining he had gone after his brothers. 'I should have known he would try something like this!' The elven lord chastised himself in worry. Though he knew the boy knew how to take care of himself, Elrond feared that he was too naïve of the growing darkness of the world.  
  
He ran a hand over his face and plopped into his favorite chair, unsure of what to do. His mind reeled until he forced himself to surrender to logic and reason. If Estel found the twins then he would no longer have cause to fear, but the forest was too uncertain for any guarantee to calm his trepidation.  
  
A soft knock pulled him from his thoughts.  
  
"Minnlye."  
  
"Hir Elrond, I am sorry to disturb you, but I have some news you might want to hear," the messenger spoke quickly, a small trace of fear obvious in his voice.  
  
Elrond nodded and laced his fingers as he waited for the report.  
  
"The young Raydayion has also disappeared today. It is the thought by his father, that the boy either accompanied or followed Estel, my lord."  
  
A brief flash of hope entered Elrond's eyes. Thanking the elf, he gestured for him to leave. 'At least he is not alone, though I wish he had not left at all.' Once more his mind began to wander back to the events of six years ago.  
  
/"Adar! Look at the wall." Elladan suddenly exclaimed. Spinning around, the elder elf paled at the message scrawled in blood.  
  
'Watch for me in your nightmares. There is no escape.'/  
  
That phrase had plagued his thoughts every day since he had first read them. He had never told Estel about the bloody writing and prayed with his entire being that the one who wrote them would never return. A shiver ran down his spine and he ran to the window, eyes desperately searching. There was nothing there and this caused fear to root itself deep within his mind.  
  
"Ai! Manwe, tirerlye ninion."  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you follow me? Are you crazy?" Estel shot question after question at the smirking elf in front of him.  
  
Raydayion flashed the human one more grin before turning his head over his shoulder and letting out a single shrill whistle. In a few moments, a deep gray steed trotted out from among the trees, neighing happily in reply to the summons.  
  
"I followed you because you are a human and I knew you would get into trouble. Oh, and I do not believe I am any more crazy than you, mellon," the elf replied merrily.  
  
"So you think that your presence would prevent me from getting into trouble, or do you go so far as to say that you would actually be able to protect me?" Estel teased, beginning to accept his friend's presence.  
  
"Aye, I do say that. Why? Do you not believe that I, the mighty Raydayion, could protect you?"  
  
"No, I do not. I distinctly recall a certain elf needing rescuing quit often..."  
  
"Hey! That is not true...well, maybe it is, but I at least I will admit it."  
  
"Stupid elf."  
  
"Imprudent adan."  
  
"That's a new one...hmm, quite good actually."  
  
The two friends soon dissolved into a fit of laugher. After a few minutes, Raydayion mounted his horse and motioned for Estel to do the same.  
  
"Where are we going, anyway?"  
  
"We are going to scout the area for either my brothers or Legolas," Estel replied as though the answer was even obvious enough for the elf to see.  
  
"Lead on then, Twinkle Toes."  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"  
  
Carefree laugher filled the dark forest as the two continued their search. Neither noticed the figures following them, bright eyes weaving about in vegetation. Hunger flared in the eyes, for it had been too long since their last meal.  
  
Kelvakanta allowed himself a smirk of triumph as he faded back into the darkness. The insatiable feeling inside of him, his sole desire, was about to be met. With his plan in motion, all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike. Revenge would be sweet and met on so many many levels.  
  
Manwe, tirerlye ninion.= Manwe, watch over my son. Minnlye= You may enter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Shade of Revenge  
  
Author: Elladan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: It has been five years since Estel and Raydaion were taken by Kelvakanta. Over these years, he has grown more and more evil, his mind focused on the single thought of revenge. Elladan and Elrohir have tried to protect their brother, but when they fail will Estel be strong enough to survive?  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off this and I am only borrowing Tolkien's characters for a little fun.  
  
A/N: Estel is about sixteen, so it's five years after Scuro. If you haven't read Chiraro Scuro, then I suggest you do before reading this, simply because it will make more sense. Please Review. (  
  
Hey all!,  
Okay, so yes, this is late. watches you all tapping your feet for an excuse. Truth is that I have hurt my wrist kinda badly and will be delayed for a bit in my ability to post. However, I really really appreciate all the reviews, thank you all so much for taking the time to write them! To answer Nietta's question, yes humans age faster then elves, but elves are generally (or at least in my understanding) more mature for their age though like you suggested physically smaller then humans. Correct me if I am wrong, but for now I will simply assume that. I am hoping to get another chapter out next week, but it depends on the wrist so please bear with me. Thanks so so much for the reviews again, they really make my day.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Drip.  
  
'Three thousand-five-hundred-and-forty-one.'  
  
Drip.  
  
'Three thousand-five-hundred-and-forty-two.'  
  
Drip.  
  
'Three thousand,-Ai! Tis a stupid game.'  
  
Drip.  
  
'Maybe, tis best if I were to call for help...'  
  
Clunk.  
  
"Oh, here we go again," Legolas muttered unhappily under his breath, desperately trying to ignore the growing numbness in his chest. While on one hand the loss of feeling took the pain away, it did little good in aiding his breathing.  
  
"Are you ready for another riddle, my prince?" The dry voice echoed in the cave, mingling with the constant ring of dripping water.  
  
"Nay, I crave no more of your pointless prattle! Tis better for you to free me and find a new hobby." The blond haired elf was beginning to lose patience with the disembodied voice. This was the eighth time it had spoken since his imprisonment, each time ranting about some riddle though never yet speaking the words. "And if you will not do that, than you at least owe me the knowledge of your name!"  
  
"My name? So be it, my little prince, so be it...."  
  
Silence. Then the breath, inches away from his face, smelling like stale wine and fish.  
  
"I am the ultimate effect of the cause. The ultimate end of the means. I am your worst nightmare, but yet the culmination of the brightest dreams. I am ever growing and ever hungry and yet the answer to my own plight. Who am I?"  
  
Legolas blinked in the darkness, his mind trying to sort the words and find meaning. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but felt the breath fade backwards. His captor would not listen.  
  
"Twas not my fault, at least not that time, Ro."  
  
"Aye, but it was."  
  
"No, it was you."  
  
"My lords, must you always argue?" an exasperated voice called from behind them. Both twins turned and raised their left eyebrows, grins adorning both faces.  
  
"We are not arguing, merely stating our difference of opinion," Elladan replied behind his growing grin.  
  
The elven warrior who had spoken just shook his head and suppressed a moan as the conversation picked right off from where it had left off. This was the forth day since the small group had left Imladris, and the elf was beginning to suspect that he would be insane by the time they returned.  
  
The small collection of elves silently, well as close to silent as they could be with the twins' constant bickering, rested in a clearing in the forest. There had been not a sign of the reported sightings. Though admittedly, none of the party knew what they were supposed to be on the lookout for. Rumors had reached Imladris of strange happenings; game had left this part of the woods, a small human hunting party had vanished, and supplies were disappearing from nearby villages. Elrond had finally sent his sons to see if they might find the source of the disruptions, but they had yet to discover any much more then the flayed corpse of a wolf.  
  
"Do you mean to say that-- " Elladan stopped in mid sentence, jumping to his feet and drawing his bow in one swift motion. Elrohir was not far behind him, for both elves had heard the sound. In all their years they had never heard anything like it. While fear prickled at the base of their necks, the owner of the sound prepared to strike.  
  
With a sudden jerk of his body, Estel shot back up into a sitting position, his eyes flickering around to see if his companion had noticed his moment of weakness. Any hope that this was left unseen was quickly extinguished as the boys sleep glazed eyes met the concerned ones of his elven friend.  
  
"We should stop, mellon," Raydayion said carefully, his words coming with hesitation.  
  
Silver starlight caught in the future king's hair as the boy shook his head in disagreement. The sun had set hours ago and the duo had yet to rest since they left the valley.  
  
"That is something we cannot do, Legolas needs us. Besides there is no reason," Estel replied smoothly, the last word bordering on being defined as a yawn.  
  
With a snort of disbelieving laughter, the elf forced his horse to trot in front of his friend's and stop. Estel cried out and pulled hard on his mount's reins.  
  
"You have fallen asleep three times in the last hour and we are stopping. Now," Raydayion stated, sliding to the ground and beginning to undo his pack.  
  
"I..er..fine."  
  
A few moments later, both boys stood brushing their horses with handfuls of rough grass. Estel constantly yawned, though he did his best to hide such human weakness from his companion. Once done, he blinked a few times as Orolom wandered off to eat some of the few remaining blades of grass. A cool breeze wafted through the trees, causing a shiver to make its way down his spine.  
  
"Sleep, Estel, I will watch for now," the elf ordered, throwing a woolen blanket at the human.  
  
"You will wake me up in a few hours," came the reply from behind a yawn as the sixteen year old curled up under the blanket.  
  
"Yes, yes, silly human. Sleep."  
  
Raydayion smiled as he watched his friend fall deep asleep, curiosity forming at seeing the human shiver. 'Perhaps that is just how they act when they are over tired.' he thought before settling against a tree to watch the dark woods around them. In a few moments the elf stiffened for he felt unease taking root within him. Something or someone was watching them. He could feel the eyes focusing on him, but even as he jumped to his feet they disappeared. Dark thoughts formed in the future warrior's mind and he quickly strung his bow. At least he would be prepared.  
  
There it was, to the left of human and sticking out from the leather pack. A crooked, sickening smile formed on the creature's lips, contorting its face into an even more gruesome array of features. Slowly, careful not to make enough noise for the elf to notice, Grovik, slinked around the clearing and stopped behind the tree the human slept near. Hissing softly as it breathed, the creature wondered offhandedly why the pointed eared being had not noticed his approach.  
  
Ten long minutes later, Grovik turned to leave. Relieved with the success of its mission, the creature forgot to pay attention to it's tail which hit a tree while he fled. Scared by the sound he created, it dropped an empty glass vial amongst the leaves without notice. Running faster then before it cursed, for out of the corner of his eye it saw that the elf had heard. Within moments though the targets were far behind and Grovik was on his way to report to the master.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
....  
  
"Come on you lazy human, wake up," Raydayion called a little louder, shaking his friend's shoulder.  
  
Estel cracked open an eyelid, though it felt so hard to do so...too heavy. He didn't feel like waking up, he didn't even feel like opening his one eye. Something felt different from the night before. Though even as he decided that he would simply ignore the annoying elf and fall back to sleep, the reason behind his journey flooded his mind.  
  
With a noise somewhere between a grown and a yawn, the human sat up, allowing the blanket to pool around him. Raydayion was posed on his haunches a few inches from the dark haired human. Estel stared blankly at the figure in front of him, trying to prevent the image from swaying back and forth.  
  
Voicing another yawn, he stood and began to shove the blanket and a few other items back into his pack. Reaching into a pouch he pulled out two apples and a hunk of bread which he swiftly tore in half.  
  
"Here, Ray, breakfast."  
  
Grinning, the elf took the offered food and bit into the apple. After a few moments, Estel decided that he really didn't want breakfast and threw the food back into the pouch when his friend was not looking. There was no need for Raydayion to see him do so, for the elf would only worry unnecessarily. Instead, he strapped their gear back onto his horse and blinked tiredly at the rising sun.  
  
Fleetingly, Estel considered the possibility that he was becoming ill, but quickly discarded the idea for what he felt was nothing like the array of colds he had experienced so far. Mounting his horse, the human dismissed his concerns and promised himself to rest once they had found Legolas.  
  
Raydayion watched Estel carefully, scrutinizing his lethargic movements and lack of alertness with growing concern. He had often seen his friend after he had woken and rarely had Estel been so slow to find his energy. Deciding to remain quiet on the issue for the moment, the elf whispered to his horse to follow Orolom.  
  
Kelvakanta paced along one of the coarse walls, his steps echoing throughout the large cavern and down the passageways. Oddly enough, the craggy face of the man was portraying something that not many live to see on such, approval. His eyes were filled with excitement and desire, for there was but one focus that had for the past years and finally that was becoming reality. Revenge, sweet sweet revenge. Kelvakanta smiled to himself as a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes. Suddenly, the man stops and spins to face the creature before him.  
  
"Well done. Now leave me and be sure to keep a watch on our prey. If you don't, you will wish for death," the human hisses, watching the creature scamper from the room.  
  
Once his servant is gone, he turns toward the wall and runs a hand across a sheet of parchment hanging there. His fingers run over the names of his enemies, the ink long worn from hundreds of repetitions of the same action.  
  
"I shall start with the boy, for he will suffer the longest," Kelvakanta murmurs under his breath, "Tis time to visit our guest."  
  
The man bends down and takes the flame of the single candle between his fingers, extinguishing the only light in the chamber.  
  
AN: Well, there you have it. No cliffies, I don't think. Let me know what you think and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. 


End file.
